


Welcoming The Baby

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Levy has her baby, Pregnant Levy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short work about Gajeel and Levy having their baby! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming The Baby

 

“Levy, are you sure you can be out like this? You look like you’re about to pop.” Lucy says, handing a very heavily pregnant Levy a glass of water. 

“Lucy, I can’t stand being in the apartment anymore. I’ve read so much, I’m actually getting sick of them. Plus, I can’t watch anymore soap operas with Pantherlily anymore. I cry too much.” Levy says, rubbing her engorged tummy. 

Lucy let out a sigh. “Well, just be careful. How has Gajeel been through the pregnancy?” Lucy asks, and she saw Levy look down with a sad frown. 

“I feel horrible for him. He’s been working so much to make money since I can’t work anymore, and he refuses any help from the guild. He’s just so stubborn. I found him last week, collapsed on a half finished crib. He’s been so tired.” Levy whimpers, and feels tears filling her eyes. 

“Hey, Levy. Don’t cry. We all know Gajeel is a big stubborn jerk, but he’s only being that way because he loves you and the baby so much. He doesn’t want to seem like a weak man.” Mirajane says softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, you guys.” Levy gave a light smile before wiping her eyes. “I’m going to find Gajeel, I think we need to talk.” She says and Lucy helps her up to her feet. 

Levy walked around the guild hall, and finally found Gajeel staring blankly at the mission board. 

“10,000 jewels, and I’ll only be gone for two days. I guess I can do it.” Gajeel mumbles to himself, before looking at other jobs. 

“Gajeel, we need to talk.” Levy says, looking up at the obviously tired Iron Dragon Slayer. 

“What is it, Shrimp? Do you think you’ll be okay if I leave for two days to do this job?” He asks, showing the tiny blue-haired mage the flyer. 

“Gajeel! Stop! This is exactly what we need to talk about!” Levy snaps, ripping the flyer from Gajeel’s grip. She was about to continue when a sharp pain caused her to groan, grabbing onto her boyfriend’s arm. 

“Shrimp? What’s wrong with ya?” Gajeel asks, looking at her. 

“I...I think I’m having a contraction!” Levy hisses, whimpering. 

“It’s just the baby kicking, you aren’t due for another two weeks. Now, back to the jobs-” Gajeel said before feeling Levy’s hand slap across his face. It didn’t hurt, it just caught him by surprise. 

“Does the puddle beneath my feet give you a hint? My water just broke!” Levy shrieked, her knees buckling from underneath her. 

“Levy! We need to get you to the hospital.” Gajeel says, picking her up gently and swiftly. 

She shook her head, her face twisted slightly. “The baby is coming now!” She shouted. 

“Hey! Blondie! Help me with Levy! She’s going into labor!” Gajeel shouted towards Lucy, who was still talking to Mira. The two girls stood up and rushed towards Levy. 

“Gajeel, bring Levy into one of the backrooms. Lucy, I’m going to need towels, and a bucket of water.” Mira instructs, and the two rush off. 

Lucy summoned Virgo, a celestial spirit, to help gather the things needed. 

“Gajeel, sit down and lay Levy between your legs. You’ll be her back support.” Mira says, getting on her knees in front of Levy. 

“You’ll be okay, Shrimp. I’m right here.” Gajeel muttered slightly, allowing Levy to lean back into his chest. 

“Here.” Lucy says, bringing in a pile of towels, Virgo following with two buckets of water. 

“Lucy, I’ll need you to stay by Levy’s side. Now Levy, I’m going to pull down your underwear so I can get a look, okay?” Mira says gently, and Levy groans in response as another contraction crashes over her. 

“Gajeel, lift her legs slightly.” The white haired mage instructs, and Gajeel follows her orders. 

“How do you know what to do?” Lucy asks, holding Levy’s hand. 

“I helped Juvia and Gray when she was giving birth.” Mira smiles, slowly taking off Levy’s underwear. “Okay, Levy. I’m going to feel your pelvis. You’ll feel some pressure.” She says softly, feeling Levy’s pelvis. 

“Oh god, it hurts so much.” Levy cries out, squeezing Lucy’s hand with all her might. 

“This baby is coming fast. Gajeel, keep Levy’s legs propped up. Now Levy, when I instruct you to do so, push with all your might for ten seconds. After those ten seconds, stop and take a breath. And, go.” Mira says. 

Levy cried out in pure pain, her body shaking heavily. 

“You can do this, Levy.” Gajeel says softly, kissing the top of her head. 

“Here comes the head. Keep going, Levy.” Mira says, smiling a bit. 

Levy gave one last push, using the remainder of her energy. Her body went limp, and loud crying filled the room. 

“It’s a girl!” Mira announces, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning off the baby with a wet towel. She then wrapped the still crying baby in a fresh towel and handed her to Levy. 

Lucy pulled her hand away, and Levy cradled the baby. 

“Gajeel, she’s beautiful.” Levy begins crying, and the baby quiets down. She had dark, black hair just like Gajeel.

“You did great, Levy.” Gajeel smiled, laying his chin on Levy’s shoulder, gently stroking the baby’s tiny head. 

Mira stood up and cleaned off her hands, covering Levy’s lower regions with a towel before opening the door. Every Fairy Tail guild member was anxiously waiting. 

“It’s a happy, healthy baby girl!” Mira announced with a grin, throwing her hands up in glee. 

The entire guild hall broke into a mighty roar, glasses clinking together, and people shouting in their happiness. This was the perfect guild to raise a baby in. 

Gajeel carried his girlfriend and baby out of the room. Levy smiled in glee as the guild rushed her to get a quick glance at the new baby. 

“Now, now! Everybody calm down!” Makarov, the guild leader orders from his standing position on a table. “As guild leader, I want to congratulate Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox on their little bundle of joy. She’ll make a wonderful addition to this guild. As a guild, we are each other’s family, and we have each other’s backs no matter what. Now, let’s welcome little-” Makarov announces before looking at Levy and Gajeel. 

“Her name is Astrid.” Levy smiles, feeling as the little baby thrashed slightly with a smile. 

****  
“Let’s all welcome little Astrid!” Makarov shouted, and everyone shouted cheers of happiness.    


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment, I'll take Fairy Tail requests! Also, leave kudos ;)


End file.
